Washington's Royal family
by Carmela Matina Clemente
Summary: Arizona finally gets everything she has ever wanted but will the worlds eye on them will it all blow up? Callie Finally and truly happy with how her life turned out is forced to put everything she has on the line to keep them all happy at any cost.Spin off from Learning to Live.
1. Chapter 1

WHITE HOUSE FAMILY

ARIZONA'S POV

The wedding oh my god the wedding was a fairy tale with its royal purple and blues . Calliope had on the most amazing dress,I had never in my life seen someone so beautiful. I asked for a tasteful wedding like a princess and thats what I got.

People from all over showed up to see us, and while I would have been fine with something small thats not how it happens when you are dubbed America's Queen.

It was an on going joke in the media that I didn't find funny, nor did Calliope.

Now we relaxed in bed after a long night of love making,Calliope still hard as t she could dare to be while trying to will herself so calm down. I hadn't yet to stop the birth control but with Callie behind grunting over her uncomfortable state, it was clear I had taken it for the last time yesterday.

I reached between my leg and lined her up with my wet center before slowly pushing her into me.

"You're sor fucking swollen."I say

Her hand reached around and started to rub my clit.

"Te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor Arizona tanto calor tan húmedo."

( "you feel so good around me Arizona so hot so wet.")

I felt my walls start to throb around her making her push harder

"I want to see those eyes when I make you cum."

She pulled our of me and flipped me over before pushing my legs up to my chest. She pushed back into me as she kissed up my neck.

"Oh god Calliope soooooo good."

It was painful but in a never want it to stop way. I pulled her head up and held it in place.

"Callie stop."

Her hips stopped and and she looked at me with those brown eyes panting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong...I want to try something... can you reach the drawer without pulling out?" I ask

"Yes." She says as I slowly squeeze her.

"Reach in there and pull out the silver thing on top." I say

She reached her hand into the drawrr and pulled out the silver egg and the little remote.

"Whats this?" She asked as I took it from her.

"You will see." I say slipping it into her

She gave me a strange look but leaned in and kissed me before starting her slow thrust again. I pull my legs down to wrap around her hips.

"Look at me Callie. " I moan.

Once she did I hit the on button and her eyes widen before rolling back in her head.

"Look at me."

She starts to thrusting and making me moan and bite down on my bottom lip. I cout hear and feel the vibration of the vibrating egg I slipped into her just before.

"Fuck Calliope!" I yell when I felt her cum deep inside me.

I fell back on my back trying to suck in enough air to keep myself from passing out. Callie kept a slow thrust going so we both could ride out our orgasms until her arms gave out and she had no choice but to roll off me.

Wrapping my arms weakly around her neck.

"Stay." I moan

She put her face in in my sweaty neck and started to kiss my neck.

"If this is what sex is like with you is like then where the hell was you when I was younnger?" She asked

Callie's voice was horse and she kept swollowing trying to wet it.

"Ok wife get off me so I can find us some water. " I say

Callie rolled off me and I stood but sat back down.

"Baby sit I will get it." She says pulling me back into bed.

Callie kissed me before pulling on her joe boxer pj shorts and making her way topless to out of the room. Shr returned with a ice cold bottle of water.

"Its almost dinner time what aould you like to eat?!"

She looked shocked before grabbing her phone to look at it.

"We have not been having sex all day?" I say

Callie open the curtains and I saw the sun starting to hang low over the Ocean.

"Shit." I say

I get up from the bed and wrapped the sheet around me. Making my way over to Callie I start looking at the menu, we spent most our honeymoon seeing the sites and making use of every surface in the hotel room and twice under the waterfall that was on the resort land.

I was going to be sore in the morning like every morning

I didn't want to go back to Washington I wanted to buy a tropical Island and live out the rest of our lives there as our home base and travel around the world. I'm a teacher I can home school our kids all the way through high school.

I looked over at Callie who was looking out the window at the clouds, we had a few more hours before we reached US air was starting to grey at her temples and refused to dye her hair, reaching out i started to run my fingers through her hair my ring sticking out against her dark hair. She turned to me and smiled making me rubbed my thumb over the frown lines starting to show between her eyes.

"I hate that I have to go back to being the President I'm getting old at 32, I loved not having to think about signing bills or people making threats to invade other countries. No calls at 4 am from people needing my help for two weeks. Now the calls start and we are 39,000 feet over the Atlantic and they are calling me for advice." She says

I pulled her into my arms and started to rub her head,something I have learned calms Callie when she is stressed or about to have some sort of anxiety attack.

"Then you know what you do when we get back to Washington?" I ask

she gave a nod.

"You go in there and you put you foot down and you start kicking ass, I've heard you yell Calliope I know you can do it."

The grunt she let out made me laugh.

"Come on lets take a nap, If we are lucky we will sleep til we are about to land." I say standing.

CALLIE'S POV

They are pissed they are all pissed off, but right now I just don't give a damn I want shit done and I'm sick of there bull shit.

"Wow you got married and turned into a bitch." Alex mumbled

My head snapped up and looked at him across the table. I could hear Christina's grunted oh no from somewhere on my left.

"Karev if you had done what Was asked of you the first time I wouldn't be a bitch,BUT since I was out of the fucking country on a honeymoon half of the people in this room have objected to. A relationship that most of you and the world seem to think its going to have something to do with your privet lives.I have come back to a fucking mess that could have been a voided if you would have done YOUR job instead of leaving it for Grey Yang And Bailey to fix. You have played this game one to many times with me and I kept you on because you did a good job when I was standing over your Shoulder. So as of now you have been dismissed." I say

The door opened and a older man walked in.

"Everyone this is Thomas Holmes, He will be taking Alex Karev's place." I say not looking up from my work.

"Hey you can't do that!?" Alex yelled jumping up.

"Mr. Karev I will and have don IT. You are secretary of state and I haven heard boo from you without having to come to you and pry it out of you. It had been set up for you to go to Poland and you haven't gone, Shepherd had to do it. So instead of making this Country look like a hot mess that it has started to look while I was a way because of you I will replace you." I say

I did say anything more before taking the file from Miranda.

"Why are you still here." I say glancing at him

Alex turned and pushed pass Thomas and out the door. I put my pen down and looked around the table.

"Let this be a warning to everyone, you will be replaced if you feel the need to follow in Karevs foot steps. We are the mos powerful country in the world and its going to stay that way. Seeing what I have seen while I was away made me ashamed to be the has done all that anyone in her spot can do but I have the power and the final say in everything. And my say is you will be held accountable for everything you do." I say

I made my way down the hall back to the living area when I heard the thunder of feet behind I see Tor and Kayla running at me.

"Callie!" They both called throwing themselves at me

It was the first time I have seen them since coming home three days ago. I was up before them and back after they had gone to bed.

"Hey my monsters!" I say hugging them.

"Do you like my uniform?" Tor asked

"You look handsome." I say running my hand through his long blonde hair.

I remember when he told Arizona he wasn't going to cut his hair any more, She as well as Daniel had a fit and I had to talk her into letting him keep it that way. We all agreed on letting him grow it out as long as it didn't pass he's shoulder and kept it out the way when he wears his school uniforms.

"Hey Kayla whats wrong" I asked walking after her.

"Well all the other girls are picking on me because I said I didn't want a sleep over. They said I didn't want one because I don't have any friends." She said

"That's not true you have a lot of friends." I say

"I know but the only one that is still sticking up for me Is Morgan."

I fown at what she was saying befor grabbing her arm and stopping her kneeling down infront of her I looked her in her brown eyes.

"Kayla, Morgan is your true friend for standing by you. If the others have started to pick on you then they aren't really your friends. Now if you want you can have a sleep over with just Morgan or you dont have to have anything with just Morgan, whatever you want me and your mom will do." I say

Kayla jumped into my arms accaidently kicking me between the legs making me suck in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I didnt't mean to kick you there." She said.

"Its ok." I say standing

"No its not, I over heard mom saying to Aunt April and Addie that you was trying to get pregnant. She said that she was scared you got hurt because you got hit between the legs last night while you was at the gym last night."She said looking up at me.

"I'll be fine."

"Nuh uh...if you keep getting hut there you cant give mom a baby."

"How do you know about that?" I asked

She smiled just like Arizona does when she got an answer out of me that she wanted.

"I didn't but you just told me." She giggled skipping down the hall.

"I just got played by a 8 year old." I say following her down the hall.

Shortly after that while Tor and Kalya was hard at work with there Home work Arizona walked into the room. Standing up I grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the nearest room.

"Hey I missed you too." She says as I kissed her.

" Your daught is too smart for her own good." I say

"My daughter? what did she do to go back to being my daughter?" Arizona asked

"Long story short she got me to spill the beans about whats between my legs by pulling one of your ask one guestions quickly while asking others." I say

Arizona started to laugh before kissing me again.

"Yea she is very quick witted." she says before leving me in the room alone

Arizona's POV

I couldn't helpe but laugh at Kayla's actions she was more like me than I thought. But Callie didn't seem to mind too much or she just didn't wasnt something we talked about but knowing her the way I do, she wasn't going to lie.

I put Tor down for the night and helped Kayla with the rest of her homework before heading to join Calliope on the couch.

"Its cold out." I say curling up naxt to her.

"Yes it is." Callie kissed my head as we watched the snow start to fall.

It was the Night of Callies first year in office and instead of having a large dinner she was home with us.

Wrapping her arm around me she pulled me into her lap then stood.

"I feel lucky let go make a baby." She says kissing my neck.

Lucky she was because I am now throwing up my guts in Addison's office bathroom.

"Callie hit the bulls eye didn't she." Addison says.

"Shut up Addison." I say before putting my face back in the towlet.

I could hear her giggling behind me before handing me a towel.

"I sent for your toothbrush." She said helping me up.

Callie was off in Californa because there was a earthquake and there was major damage in San Diego. There was no telling when she was going to be back and I didn't want to tell her over the phone. I want to tell her over a dinner with just us.

"So how are you planning to tell her?" Addison asked

"I want to tell her when she gets home, Can you take the kids they love you and I really just want to have a night alone." I say giving her the classic Arizona puppy eyes in the mirror.

Addison rolled her eyes at me as I dryed my mouth.

"You better better be glad I love you all." She said walking out the bathroom.

"I love you too." I say smiling and following her out the bathroom.

"You know once they get wind of this you will never hear the end of it."

"I know but I want a bigger family, I want to give her kids . I don't know I just always wanted to me a mom I wanted 4 kids and a dog."

"Well you have 3 dogs and one on the way." Addison said.

That made me smile the thought of Callie holding her child.

"What about Kayla and Tor?" She asked

"Oh my god I'm still trying trying to get Veronica to back off, she heard throught the news that I had changed the kids last name and now she is being a bitch." I say sitting across from her.

"Why is she acting like that,I mean didnt she sign over her rights to the kids long ago?"

Addison gave me a bottled water and crackers.

"She did now she thinks that since Calliope is who she is she things are going to change in her favor. But the thing is Callie has tons of money alone and she wants to get her custody back so she can get child support."

"Well thats not going to happen from what I have seen she willingly gave up her rights without you even knowing."

I looked at her with a confused look.

"Its public knowlge Arizona, Anyway there isnt anything she can do other then piss you off." Addison said

I grunted and started rubbing her hand over my stomach.

"Well doesnt matter as of the day after the wedding Kayla and Tor are Robbins-Torres."I say smiling

My stomach was finally starting to calm down and I was starting to get hungry.

**Callie's POV**

** San Deigo was a wreck I spent most my time walking through the aftermath talking to this person and that about what was the next plan of action. Everything was going as planned until I ran into Jane Rizzoli.**

**"Hey what are you doing her?" I asked shaking her hand.**

**"I was LA on a lead when I heard about the needed help,So me and Frankie cane to help." She says**

**"Hey Jane the airline says there wont be anything leaving for the next few days." Frankie says**

**"Fuck, I cn't be traped here I told Maura that I would be home in time for her birthday." Jane said**

**"I'm leaving in a few hours you can fly to DC with me and catch a flight from there." I offer.**

**"Really?" She asked**

**"Yeah I promised I would be home for Kayla's birthday and thats in a few days." I srug.**

**"Thank you thank you!"**

**"Sure...April?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Get there hotel information and send for there things." I say.**

**"Yep."**

**She walks off with Frankie.**

**"How are you and Arizona doing?" Jane asked**

**"We are doing great, working hard at working at having a baby." I say as we walked**

**"Hows that going?"**

**"Not well but we will keep trying." I say.**

**"Yeah, Me and Maura talked about having kids but we didnt plan it. things just got out of hand and I didn't think about condoms." Jane said.**

**I stopped and looked at her.**

**"What you never heard of a..."**

**"No no I have trust me, I cant talk about it right now but we will talk about that on the way back." I say **

**Jane gives me a look but nods her head before we start on our way.**

**Jane looked shocked that I knew very well what she was talking about. And she also understood that it wasn't something i wanted the world to know. Normally I wouldn't say anything about my privite life to anyone, but something about this woman was screaming I could trust her.**

**"You know they told me the chances of me meeting someone like me without me looking for them is a million to 1." Jane said **

**I smiled when Jane and Maura showed up for the wedding I noticed that for the first time that Jane walked a lot like I do. But i didnt think twice about it because she had on a rather tight fitting dress.**

**But so was I, there is a lot you can do to make things disapper. The drag Queens do it so can I and now I'm sure Jane does it too.**

**I turned and looked out the window, I couldn't see anything but i wasnt looking for anything. My mind was hours ahead of me with Arizona and the kids. We didn't have much time to talk to each other and I was really missing her, sleeping alone was not something I like doing not that I have Arizona in my life. **

**She is everything I have ever wanted and if it wasn't for the fact that she would kill me I would give all this up just to live a quiet life with my family.**

**"I know that look."**

**I turn to look at Jane.**

**"What look?"**

**"The is all this worth it, I would be just as happy with just them...I have had my share of those thoughts I still do. But the thing is Maura wont let me leave something I love unless its to save my life."**

**"You're a Detictive everything about that job is a threat to your life." I say.**

**"And if you wasn't the President you would be a Lawyer and that would be a danger to your life, bad guys hate anyone that has anything to do with the law. They hate you still." Jane said.**

**I looked at her while she played with the simple gold band on her hand. looking past her I could see Lexie rubbing her eyes, She has been pulling dubble duties since having lost 4 more agents that didnt want to follow her high standers. Jane was just like her a perfect match if they both didnt have partners.**

**"Jane I want to ask you something but you have to talk to Maura about what I'm about to ask you." I say **

**"If its wife swapping I dont think I'm happy about that." She says sitting back.**

**"God no that would get your ass kicked...I was going to offer you a job."**

**The water bottle she was drinking from froze mid way.**

**"A job?"**

**"Yes a job, we have lost 4 angnts to poor paformanc and you look like you would make a great agent. I mean you would have to pass a fitness test and all that but yeah."**

**Jane's eyes lit up and she a smile crossed her face. **

**"Yea Yea I will talk to her, Umm is there a place where I can use the phone?" She asked**

**"Yeah in the Office right back there, Just punch 1 before dailing out." I say**

**Technally Jane and Frankie arnt suppost to be on the plane without the right papers but the pilot looked the other way and all the others seemed to be doing the same.I gave her my code number I use to call out to Arizona and other personal friends and family.**

**I started to think about Arizona and what she could be up to. Last we talked she told me that she was having a hard time a work, the distrect was giveing her a hard time about the agents coming to work with her.**

**I don't know what I'm going to do about that but Arizona doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all. She only told me that it was time for her to take up her job as First Lady.**

**Giving a yawn I stood to mak my way to the room, we still had a ways to go and I needed sleep. I wasn't about to say up the whole flight.**

**It was late when we landed so we took a car back to the White House so we wouldn't wake up anyone. It wasnt that late but late enough to know the Kids would be in bed. **

**When I walked in the door of the living quarters Arizona was standing by the couch with a smile on her face.**

**"Welcome home baby."**

**She dropped her robe**

**Months later**

**Arizona POV**

**My god I'm huge my stomach was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.I dont remember being this big at 30weeks with Tor or Kayla. **

**"Come on its time for your appiontment." Callie says helping me up.**

**"You do know there is an ass load of people out there waiting to see us." I say as we walked.**

**"I know but they can't see us when we get outside."**

**I waddled my way down the hall in front of Callie.**

**"You still have a fine ass baby." She says kissing my neck.**

**"If I wasnt so cranky I would blush." I say as she held open the door for me.**

**Callie smiled as we climbed into the car.**

**I curled up next to her and put my face in her neck and sighed, I have been a bitch to Callie over the past few weeks.I know that she knows its just the hormones but I still want her to know that I love her and I'm sorry.**

**"I'm so sorry that I have been treating you like shit." I say **

**"Arizona if i couldn't see my feet only sleep on my side and need help getting out of chairs amoung other things I would be bitchy too." She said kissing my head.**

**That wasnt the only reason why I was bitchy, I am horny and its killing me that I can't have sex. Well I can but anyway I can think of is has gotten me off a few times while I was sitting on the couch and in bed early in the moring before going to work.**

**But I want her so bad.**

**"Oh God." I say grabing my stomach**

**"Whats wrong?" Callie asked**

**"I think I think my water just broke."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Washington's Royal Family**

**Callie's POV**

When we got to the hospital the first thing they did was take us to the privet room that seemed to pop up out of thin air. they hooked Arizona up to all kinds of things that I have no clue what they did or why.

"Everyone hush." Dr. Rivers said

as we stood there holding our breaths straining to hear what she hears, I almost pasted out when oxygen became a issue.

"Oh god..." She said

"What is it?" Arizona and I both ask.

"There's two in there you're having twins." The doctor said.

She looked at us with her wide hazel eyes.

"How the hell is that possible?" I yell

Arizona has had a number of appointments and everything was fine with one baby.I'm not upset at all about their being two babies but it would have been nice to know.

"I don't know, with Arizona carrying the twin gene I was sure to check and triple check everything. the only thing I can think of and its never been recorded as happening."

"OH god Tiphany so help me if you do start talking i'm going to cut you pretty face." Arizona growled.

"you umm you got pregnant twice." she said.

* * *

"Callie?"

I looked over at Arizona, Tiphany was waiting to see if she was able to have them without a C-section.

"Yes?"

"This is your fault." she says laughing

that made me smile, for the past hours she has been snapping at everyone or not talking at all.

"How is this my fault love?" I ask running my hand through her sweaty hair.

"your so fertile thats why."

"maybe we shouldn't have had sex."

"oh no that wouldn't have worked for me Calliope and the same for you and you know it." Arizona says

I smiled a pressed my face to her stomach.

"Hey kids its your mami, look Mama is starting to get tired and we are ready to meet you so a really pretty woman...Not as pretty as your mama or I but she is going to come in there and get you out so don't be scared ok." I say

Arizona pulled me up to kiss her and that is the moment tiphany came in.

"And this is why you are in this predicament." She says tying a scrub cap on over her blonde hair.

" we are about to do a C-section since we have two stubborn babies on our hands.."

i'm handed some scrubs to put on before following them to the or and 45 minutes after that we are back in the room with two little girls.

Arizona took one drugged look at them before giving them names that we have nowhere on our list

Giada and Gia, Both italian and went perfectly with our last names. But I didn't understand why Arizona would pull those names out the air. So I looked them up.

Giada means jade and she had little jade green was the bigger of the two by what the doctors say 2 to 3 months

Gia meaning god is gracious was smaller and had to go to nicu due to her size but he was other wise healthy. And boy was god ever gracious with giving us Gia She was all fight and grumpy like me when bothered while sleeping

And at the way giada is acting with out her close by i can tell these two are going to be partners in crime.

* * *

**Arizona's pov**

Jade green eyes blinked at me before one little perfect brow arched and a puff of air was expelled through a tiny nose.

"You are just like your Mami." I say looking back at Gia

She was sucking down her second bottle and was finally getting full.

"You are sweet to let your sister eat first, its almost like you know shes much smaller."

this time brown eyes blinked before a large berp came from Gia's lips making me start to laugh.

"So Kayla and tor are so happy to hear that they have two new sisters, Barbara and Daniel will be here this week end. They want us to have a few days in the house with all the kids." callie says walking in the room and sitting.

"I let Maura bring Kate to see the girls, she started to talk about with our european bloodline Green eyes was bound to come up somewhere." I say

"Our?"

"Yes did you forget the geneyics testing you took part in months ago that linked you back to someone closely related to Philip IV of spain."

"Ah yes I did forget,thats where the news got that stupied washington royals from." callie said sitting next to the bed.

She took gia from me and kissed her head, getting another big berp

"Dios mío! did you hear that?" Callie asked with a big smile

"I did thats the second one, they are just like you. Watch this."

I waited until Callie had a good view of Giada then I pulled the bottle away.

Green eyes opened and blinked trying to focus on my face. once focus giada frowned and again that one perfectly arched brow went up and a puff of air came from her nose.

Callie sat back and started to laugh.

Kayla and tor are mini copies of me then Gia and Giada are copies of Callie.

the door opened and Jane popped her head in with a soft smile.

"I hate to bring bad news but we have to go soon sacurity has busted three paid stalkers already in the last hour." she said walking in

"Ok does Dr. Rivers know?" Callie asked.

"Dhes on her was with your paper work now."

We were already set to leave but that was after 12 and its only 9. This wasn't something that bothered me i knew what I was getting into when i started to date Calliope. and when we married and started try for kids i knew it was only going to get worse.

"come on babies lets go home." Callie said.

* * *

Tor and kayla stayed by my side from the the time I got home til it was time for them to go to and I sat in bed and gave the girls there dinner for the night and both started to get ourselfs ready for bed.

"Here let me help." Callie said helping me to the bathroom.

I dont know why but I held my robe close and wouldn't look at her.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"I have this ugly scar on my stomach I don't want you to see it." I say

Callie took my hands in hers and kissed them before going for the ties on the robe.

"Callie..."

"Hush." She says softly

She opened it then leaned in and kissed the scar.

"Nothing about you is ugly Arizona, you gave me 4 four of the most presous gifts in the world. This scar is just a testament to me how far you are willing to go, and everytime I look at it or think about it I will think about the two beautiful little thats the same thing you should think."She says before kissing me.

She stood and started to strip.

"Now we are going to take a shower then get into bed and watch tv before going to bed before the girls wake." Callie adds

As I watch her my eyes zero in on her lower stomach, peeking out from the top of her jeans was two white band aids.

"Calliope what is that?" I ask

"Oops?"

"Oops, what the hell do you mean oops?" I asked

"Arizona wait wait!" she called

I was slowly moving back to the room.

"Arizona its not what you think, look."

I kept looking out the window how could she do that without talking to me first.

"Arizona just look I promise its not what you think." She says softly

I turned and looked at her, God she is so perfect standing there topless in her black bra and matching jeans unbutton.

"Before you say anything just look."

She slowly she started to peel off the tape and band aids. Once she moved her hands away I saw in fresh black ink on one hip was the names and birth days of all four kids and on the other hip was my name and the day we meant and our wedding date.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but I forgot with everything going on today." She says

I felt like a complete ass for over reacting before Callie could tell me what she did.

"I'm such an ass, I'm sorry."

Callie smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I would have thought the same thing if I was you, we have to talk about that but not right now."She says

"I think we should" I say after a few minutes

"What?"

"We should talk about that,Tiphany already told me that I should be careful now. I know that you and I both are iffy about condoms, we should if your going to get a vasectomy it should be done now while I can't really do any right now." I say

"Ok." she said

I looked up at her shocked

"Ok thats it?" I asked

"Yes that's it." callie says kissing my head

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Thank god for Maura Rizzoli Isles that woman knows just about everything there is to know about everything. I was so glad I took her on as the privet physician.I will never know how she found the time to learn all the things she does but she is a life saver.

"So how do you feel Callie?" Maura asked

"Sore." I say rubbing my stomach over my dress shirt.

She came to see me while I was working after going to see had a trusted friend perform the vasectomy yesterday after weeks of studying my xrays and scans.

"That's understandable your body has gone through a invasion, have you taking your antibyotics?" she asked.

"It only been a few hours but yes I am." I say sitting down.

"OK I just got a call from Daniel they are back form his sisters and they are on there way here. The news are foming at the mouth about who is going to get the first photos of the 'new princesses' as they call and Veronica are going to the press in 45 minutes to talk about how you and Arizona are holding Torres and Kayla hostage." April said walking in

"Are you kidding me?" I ask as Maura ran her test.

"Nope Jeb Turnerman is doing the interview. Says and I quote ' The country and the world needs to know what kind of person is really in The White House.' End quote." She says reading from a press release.

"Ok let them have there moment and I will deal with that tomorrow, I have a interview with Walters and I'm sure she will as about sure Daniel and Barbra can get in and have a room set up for them...Owch Maura...And how is Arizona?" I asked.

"She is pissed off, Agent Rizzoli is having a time keeping up with her."

"Is she ok?" Maura ask

"She may look a little different when you see her later." April says

"Why what did she do?" I asked

"Nothing, She needed something to do to keep her mind off things so she um...well I can show you better."

April pulled out her phone and hit a few buttons before holding it out to me. I took it and looked at the picture on the screen. Jane was sitting crossed legged on a chair with a frown while Arizona seemed to be doing dome thing to her hair.

"That is the tamest I have seen Jane's hair...Are those braids?" Maura asked

"Yes, when I walked in she was just finishing."

"Jane has a lot of hair, Looks like she has been doing this all day with the size of them. I wounder why I didn't notice them before?" Maura says

I couldn't help but laugh Jane has to sport them until they fall out oun there own, I doubt she was going to try and take them out on her own. Arizona did the same to me when she was 3 months along with the twins one friday night and saturday I had to spend more time than I wanted to taking them out and it was only a few.

The door opened and Arizona walked in with the girls and Jane not far behind her with the bag.

"We came to see Mami." Arizona says walking over to me.

Maura was packing up their things all the while smiling at Jane. She had it pulled back into a pony tail and it didn't look bad at all.

"Baby you ok?" I ask taking Giada in my arms.

"I'll be fine, Im just up set that Tim is doing this he is my brother he should be happy fo..."

"Madame there has been a shooting at the kids school!" Bailey Says walking in.

Jane reached out and grabbed Gia From Arizona and I handed Giada off to Maura before walking up to her.

"Bailey this better not be some kind of joke." I growl

"Its not."

She ran over and turned on the tv.

'Again there has been a shooting at the Royal Rivers Academy there is no word yet as to what's going on at this moment or why this has happen. As we know Tor Robbins-Torres and Kayla Robbins-Torres the son and daughter of President Torres and First Lady Arizona Robbins-Torres are students at Royal Rivers and we are sure that they are justas bothered by this news as any other family.'

"I have to go, Maura can you stay with Arizona?" I ask.

"I'm going with you." Arizona says

"No you stay here, I need you to say with the girls." I say

I gave her a kiss before walking out the office.

* * *

People ran all over as I pushed my way through the large group news groups was trying to get me to answer questions but I wasn't talking to anyone until I saw my babies.

"MAMI!"

I turn to see To and Kayla rip away from the Sadie and run over to me. I wrapped them up in my arms and held on to them as tight as I could.

"Lexie was shot Mami she...They was trying to take me and they shot her." Kayla said.

"Who?" I asked

"I don't know." She said

"Sadie where is Lexie?" I asked

"They took her to the hospital."

"And Owen?"

"He did a clean shot and killed one and took the other down. Hes talking to the cops right now." She said

"Come on we need to get the kids out of here." I say

The other agents swarmed around us and we started to make our way back to the and Tor held on to me with all that they had. I put them in a car with a few of my agents.

"I have to go see Lexie ok, go home and stay with mommy tell her I will be home as soon as I can." I say kneeling down at the door.

I could see lights flash behind me trying to get a shot of the kids.

"I love you two ok, I'm coming home I promise." say kissing them both on the head.

I stood and closed the door and headed to the other car.

We left for the hospital the whole ride I Kept thinking about Lexie. She was the little sister I never had I could't lose her shes my family.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I watched the news in horror as all the kids ran to there waiting Moms and Dads.

'We just got word that the President is making her way through the croud to where one of her agents are with the kids.'

I got a glimpse of Callie as the camera focused on her, my babies ran over to my wife and hugged and held on to was talking to Agent Harris but I didn't see Lexie or Owen. The camera lost her and the croud and I turned away from the tv.

"How could this happen Maura they are just babies." I asked

"MOMMY!"

I turned to see Kayla and Tor running down the the got to me I was nearly knocked over with the force of them.

"oh my babies." I hugged them and went to kiss there heads but then stopped when I saw that they was covered in blood.

"Oh my god your hurt where are you hurt?!" I asked

"Its not ours, Its Lexie's." Kayla said

"Lexie?"

"Yes She was protecting us when they came into the lunch room. Sadie got hit but it wasn't tried to grab Tor but I wouldn't let them." Kayla

said

"Ok ok, where is your Mami?"

"Shes at the hospital she said she had to see Lexie."Tor said

I turned to Maura.

"I'll head over to see what I can do." She said before makin her way down the hall.

* * *

It was late well after 3 when Callie came home I was sitting on the couch waiting for had returned three hours after she had left and gave the kids a natural supplement to help them sleep.

"Hows Lexie?" I asked when she dragged herself up the hall.

"She is sleeping she got shot in the lower abdominal and the the chest. The one in her chest went right through but the one in her abdominal got logged by her spine and they had had to go and take it out of she wouldn't be able to walk ever again." She says

I helped her to the bedroom And started started to strip the now bloody shirt and suit off her.

"I'm just tired, I will shower in the morning." Callie grumbles cruling onto the bed.

I curled up next to her and started to rub her head.

"I'm glad you are home, I don't know what I would do without you." I say softly.

* * *

**Weeks later**

I watched as Callie did her interview with Barbra Walters, She was together and to the past weeks have beat her down she couldn't eat or sleep, and when she did sleep she had nightmares about losing the kids.

"How do you feel about the accusations that First Lady Arizona's brother and his wife are making about you two?"

Callie looked at her for a moment before she spoke.

"I have nothing nice to call or say to them, but every single line out of there mouth has been a lie. I've read the papers and all the reports how my approval rate has gone down because of what they have for those people I tell them to look at the big picture."

"Whats the big picture?"

"The big picture is that they didn't like what Arizona had offered,they didn't like the fact that Torres and Kayla didn't want to have anything to with them. Veronica gave up any and all rights to those two amazing kids. And when WE didn't give into there demands, they tried to take things into there own hands. And now there are 12 9 year olds that will never grow up. They will never go to prom or get married or have kids. Veronica and Tim Robbins are responsible for that. And thats the big picture." Callie says

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

everyone I am so glad that you are enjoying the story an I thank you for that. Calzonafan123 I understand you on the names, and at first I thought the same thing. But I used the them because I love them so much and two they mean two different things. On the other hand I didn't think to put middle names in there and I will work them in I hope in this post. Thanks for pointing that out.

=-) 

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

Ok this was very very scary,I could hear Callie from down the that makes me glad that I didn't bring the girls to see her today.

"Everyone get the fuck OUT!"

Bodies came rushing out the office like there was a boom about to go off and they wanted to get as far from it as they could.

"WHat wait what are you doing?" Cristina asked as I walked past her

Not many things scared her but she was truly terrified.

"I'm not afraid of Calliope."

"I've worked for her for a long time it isn't safe in 's worse than Satin." Meredith said.

I don't know why they hated Addison she is a great woman.

"I can handle Calliope."

I let myself into the office.

"I Said get the fuck out." Callie growled.

"I heard what you said and how you said it, that doesn't mean I'm going to listen." I say.

She turned around and looked at me.

"You need a break." I say.

I grabbed her by her belt and pulled her out the office and down the hall, we passed people and workers but no one dared to say anything to me or her. I didn't let her go until we was in our room.

"Arizona I can't sleep right now."

"I didn't say anything about taking a nap." I say

I pushed my dress off and watch as her eyes widen.

"Now you have been a beast to everyone today and that is understandable. But its time to relax and just stop." I say wrapping my arms around her neck.

Callie's hands felt like fire on my skin her lips and tongue like hot silk on my neck. My hands went to her shirt and pulled it out of her black dress, I don't know how she hides Little Calliope, but she is a master at it and I dont ask.

She started to get impatient and pushed me back on the bed as she ripped off her clothes.

"You're not afraid of me." She whispers in my ear.

"No never have been."

She slipped herself inside me and if it wasn't for the fact that I haven't had sex with my wife in weeks I would wonder how she did it so quickly without me noticing her movement.

"Fuck me your tight." She moaned in my ear.

"Damn right I am...Do you know how many nights I have dreamed of you." My hips thrust up to meet hers.

"Just as much as I have, I love you."

Her lips took mine hostage as we started to learn each others body again. After months of not being able to touch,or even kiss Callie because that always leads to something more. I was able to feel her to look her in the eyes while we made love.

"Callie what are you doing?" I ask as she pulled out.

"Its been forever since I have gotten to taste you." She growled."

* * *

**Callie's POV**

I never asked Arizona to do anything below the belt when it came to sex, she never said anything about it either. But when I woke it was to the most amazing feeling.

"Hey I was wondering when you was going to wake up." Arizona said in my ear.

I could feel her fingers playing in my wetness as she kissed my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I thought that I have spent all this time talking myself into doing what I'm about to do. And It does nothing but make me back down soooo I'm just going to do it."

I frown in confusion before she slipped under the covers.

"OH Fuck!" I yell when I felt her tongue dip inside me.

She slowly ran her the tip of her tongue from inside me all the way up to the tip of my head. Then did what I thought she would never do, sucked me right into her mouth.

"Shit Arizona...OH god!"

My hands when to her head just as her fingers slipped inside was different then I ever thought it would feel like, and maybe its because I have both female and male parts that she is handling but Holy God. She let me fall out her mouth as if she had forgotten something then she started to Trace the ornate lettering of her tattooed name before blowing hot breath on it and squeezing the base my cock and hitting my g spot all at once.

Arizona kissed her way up my stomach to my neck before stroking me slowly.

"I want to see you cum, I love to see you cum." She says kissing me

It was like a fire in the pit of my stomach to me this was dirty,for all I know and told Tor's was the only male privates she has handled and thats because she is his mom. And not the best thing to think about right now.

" you feel so different this way, so hard and thick."

She started to rub my head just outside her wet lips.

"Let go Calliope...I can feel you holding back."

She pushed me into her and let out a loud moan.

"Cum cum deep inside me like I'm your dirty little bitch." She growled in my ear.

"Fuuuuuuck!" I yell arching my back.

This was all new to me the dirty talk the blowjob all of it, it wasn't like Arizona.

"You are mine Calliope you hear me." she growled as she came.

If I wasn't in the middle of an orgasm I would ask her what was wrong. But I got my chance after we both calmed enough to talk.

"What's wrong baby love?" I ask pulling her closer.

"I'm scared." she whispered into my neck

"Of what?"

"They just keep coming every time I think they are gone they just keep coming back."

"Arizona tell me what happen." I say.

She pulls away and sits up and I follow her.

"Jane Maura and I went out today to get some things for Giada and Gia Elizabeth, because I just don't want to be stuck in this house all day if I'm not working. I want to keep some normalcy and Veronica was there, I didn't know she was there but she walked over and told me that I was just here to make the perfect picture, then she says that she wants me back and with her I would I would never have to worry about anything that she would change and all that."

"Arizona I'm not leaving you and yes you are part of my picture that makes my life without you I am nothing, you make me who I am and nothing will ever change that. Thats why I'm not running again after I'm done." I say

"You cant do that you have too this country needs you." Arizona says

"No my family needs me and I need my family,I don't want to be in my mid to late 30s and can't enjoy my kids life. I want to be normal I want you to go back to doing what you love and thats teaching."I say

"And what are you going to do?"

"Anything in the world that means I will be with you...Pig farmer."

Arizona giggled

"I could breed Ants or Bees"

"Calliope you can't breed ants." She said laughing.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you and the kids. You're the loves of my life." I say pulling her back into my arms.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

A few months ago Callie told me that she wasn't going to run for office again. At first I was angry and upset that she was going to give up something she has been working for all her life. But the more I thought about it the more I thought about it the more I understood why.

The kids seemed to be growing so fast in the two weeks that she has been was so far away and may as well be 7 planets away because thats how I feel right now. Callie missed Tor's first soccer game and Kayla's play, and after a week of watching Giada walking around Gia Elizabeth took her first steps yesterday morning.

When I told Calliope she seemed to be hurt and pissed off.I can't say I wouldn't feel the same way.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask walking into the Oval Office to see Addison.

"No nope I'm not going to have it out with you...What are you doing in here? You never come in here when Callie isn't here." She asked.

I looked at her, Addison had a good poker face and understood why Callie would want her on her team at anytime she gave nothing away. But I knew already I didn't need anyone to tell me anything about my wife.

"Shes going to retire isn't she."I say

"How do you know?"

"I see it in her eyes shes not happy Addison. She is missing the kids grow up because of all this. I know at some point she loved this job and wanted nothing more than to have this great Career, but somewhere along the way she found me. She found me and put me back together and loved me loves me and I love her with all that I am. But this place is killing us." I say

"Your all she can think about you know that? When she call to check in with me the first thing she asks is how is Arizona and the kids. Or Arizona would think the view from the room is so romantic at night. Its always about you, she has what everyone wants. That fire that makes the sun jealous and its all for you, that woman just wants a life away from all this. From the time she was born she has been in a whirlwind always trying to prove had to fight to keep herself centered while she tried to feel like she belonged."

"Prove herself to who?" I asked

"To everyone, The Torres family loves her more than anything but everyone knew she was a dumpster baby as they call her. You saw the hell she went through when she started running. Schools and kids are mean you're a teacher you know that. Then you, you came along and she realized that you are her other half you make her whole, the rest of this,she doesn't need all this."

I wanted nothing more to go to Callie and just hug her but things aren't working out the way it should. Every Time we talked we seemed to fight about everything.

* * *

**CALLIE'S POV**

I thunder my way through the White House my mind completely made up. In the next weeks I will be slowly handing everythings over to Addison.

"Where is my Family?" I yell when one of the house aids runs into me in the hall.

"The hospital Lady Torres is with they are being checked for a match."

"A Match FOR WHAT?"

ok maybe I should stop yelling

"Mrs Veronica Robbins has fallen ill, the doctor said she needs blood for now but they aren't sure why at this point."

I turned and bumped right into Jane.

"Cars ready." she said as I walked past her.

I round the corner to see Arizona holding Maura's hand, the kids sat in chairs close by watching looked to be crying and Tor was trying his best to be a big boy and comfort her.

"Whats going on?" I asked walking up.

Kayla was up and out her chair and in my arms before I could blink.

"Hey don't cry, Whats going on?" I ask again

Arizona whispered something to Maura.

"Kayla go with Maura I need to talk to your Mother alone." She said.

Her eyes are red and she looked like what she was going to say was going to leave a bad taste in my mouth. I put Kayla down and watched her walk with them down the hall.

"Calliope, Veronica has bone marrow cancer she came here to see if Kayla was a match. Shes not but the only thing she can do is give blood,She mad that I wont let her and doesn't understand why I won't let her."

"Ok...What's that look about ?" I ask running my hand through blonde hair.

"Maura looked over everything Callie..."

"OK what is it?"

She looked at me for a long moment.

"She looked over everything and she was just telling me that without testing to be 100% positive by what she sees she is about 98% sure that Veronica is your sister."

I nearly swallow my tongue and if my eyes could get any bigger I'm sure they woman the woman that has made Arizona and I's life hell from the time she learned of us being together...This evil woman that makes Maleficent walk the other way in shame, Could be blood kin to me.

"Wait what?" I asked again

Arizona didn't have to say anything for me to know what she said, like Maura Arizona was incapable of lying, to me that is.

* * *

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I stood at the foot of her bed looking at her, I don't see Calliope anywhere in her. Not a twitch of the eyebrow or curl of her lip,nothing They didn't even have the same shade of hair.

"Why Why did you come here?" I say

"We..."

"Hush Tim you know that even if Kayla was a match I wouldn't let them cut on her. She is too young to go through that."

"The Doctors says they found a match I just thought it was her." Veronica said

"Its not they found a 100% DNA match out of Billions of people in the world you have all the luck." I hiss at her.

I wasn't happy at all with any of this but most of all I hated that Callie was related to this woman.

"What are you talking about, if its not Kayla then who is it?" She asked

I watched her face she avoided looking at me and her eyes darted around the room.

"Oh my god you know?!" I yelled

"I don't know what you are talking about." she say looking everywhere but at me.

"I know when your lying Veronica I may not have asked the right questions but I know when your lying. Now how did you find out?"

"Arizona this isn't the time to start a fight, whatever it is she said she doesn't know what you are talking about." Tim said

"Like hell, Now you can tell me how you know or I will put a stop to it all and you go right to jail." I say

"You wouldn't." she says

"You haven't learned yet that I will make good on my promise."

She let out a sigh.

When I learned about I was sick last year I went to my parents and told them I was ready to learn about my birth parents. Turns out they work for Uncle Max."

"Maxwell?"

"They were undocumented when they started working for him. So in exchange for working for him he would push their papers through as long as they worked for him."

"So I should feel bad for you?" I ask after she gave me the feed bad for me look.

"They told me that she was months away from giving birth to me when they found Uncle Max and a year before they had a little girl in Miami."

From that point things became quiet the wheels in my head started to turn and I started to think about the time Carlos told me about how he found Callie and the days leading up to it. He said a hispanic couple kept poking around the house, the male kept asking him for work just for a few days so they could get enough money to head home after the baby was born.

He kept turning them away because something didn't feel right and they didn't leave until he told them he was going to call the cops. And a week later he found Callie.

"They are opportunist, They didn't find Maxwell, he found them he's as big of an opportunist as Satin on open gate night In heaven." I say.

"He knew they were undocumented and he used that to get what he wanted.I'm sure there was something behind it for him, I don't know what the hell is going on but you will tell Callie today." I say before I turn and leave the room.

I ran right into Callie as I was rounding the corner and she looked unhappy, more than before.

"So after all this time she knew all this and still she made our life a living hell." She says

"I was coming to tell you in alone." I say.

"I know I never doubted that for a moment. I was going to tell her that everything is set up for tomorrow, now I don't want to even think about it."

I cupped her face in my hands she looked so tired and run down. Out of everything we have been through this is the first time I have seen Callie look anywhere near weak.

"I'm done Arizona, after all this I am done. I have already put it in motion for Addison to take my place and I have gotten us a nice House out in Seattle near great schools for you and the kids." Callie says as we start our walk.

I didn't mind that at all Kayla was coming up on her 11th birthday and Tor his 6th, the twins 1st just weeks away and Callie has missed a good part of their short little lives. I wanted My wife and romance back, and it was clear to us that her job was going to kill our marriage if we didn't do anything to fix the problem.

"We can move to the next galaxy and breed cow sized ants for all I care I want to be with you. This place this place is killing us and I can't let that happen. I LOVE You Calliope but his job,as much good you have done in two years, this job is evil and nasty and it kills good things." I say as we stand outside the SUV.

I am very sure some guy with a creepy camera is taking pictures of us half a block away but I don't care.I lean up and give Callie a kiss, the first real kiss between us in months.

We went right to bed when we reached The White house.I was looking for something to put on when she wrapped her arms around me.

"No I don't want anything between us." She says softly

"Calliope your tired, I'm not going to let you start anything." I say as she starts to undress me.

"Oh baby I know I wouldn't insult you like that, I'm too tired to get wet for you let alone hard. I just want to be as close to you as I can get right now."She says.

I laugh softly and climb naked into bed after Callie and as she wrapped herself around me I let out a sigh. Soon Life was going to go back the way it should be. I will go to bed and wake up with my wife and all of this sadness will be far behind us.

* * *

**Don't worry the story isn't over Just the time in Washington, I kinda got sick of that there is only so much I can do with that. So I going to let them move on with there lives and get a few more good chapters out of this one before I end this story for good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Washington's Royal Family 4

Callie's POV

I hit the off button on the tv as we flew on a nonstop flight From Washington to Seattle. I was sick of the nickname when I first heard I heard it. Now that's whats all that's on tv people trying to find out what scandal made me leave.

The only one that got it right surprisingly was Nancy Grace. I didn't like her at all but she seemed to hit the nail on the head.

There wasn't any affairs or dirty works under the table the truth is it was killing my family and tearing apart my marriage, politics has a way of doing that to things that are made out of pure love and devotion.

I don't care if people think I am giving up after a two years. I don't care if the call me soft. I'm the first Female the first openly gay and now the first to leave. Not because of anything horrible or because I was killed, But because I wanted my family and I put them first. And that was another first that I am proud of.

"Your not still watching the news are you?" Arizona asks

She popped up out of nowhere and I'm sure it was from the back of the jet where she was sleeping with the twins.

"God no, it was on but I wasn't really watching it." I say

"I know I keep asking this but are you sure about all this?"

"I am very sure Arizona, I need this I need us the rest of it I could care less for." I say taking her hand.

Looking at my watch I smile we have 2 more hours before landing, so that meant two hours of cuddling if the kids don't wake up.

I pulled her into her my lap and started to kss her neck.

"You do know as soon as we are alone I am going to make sure you wont walk right after." I say into her neck

Arizona started to laugh as I start to nip at her ear.

for the next to hour's we cuddled up making out like two teenagers and we touched down the kids was wide awake.

"Kayla Tor don't get to worked up bed tie is still 8 so you have enough time to have dinner bath and a movie before bed."I say as we walk to the waiting car.

"Well Can we have burger king?" Kayla asked

Arizona was about to say no when I quickly spoke up.

"Sure but that means home cooked tomorrow."

Arizona frowned at me as she closed the door after Kayla.

"Calliope we aren't going to have this fight I will cute you off."

""Arizona we aren't I promise I just don't want to cook tonight. If we can get them to bed sooner than that gives me more time with you." I say.

"Ok." she moved over to the passenger door and opened and climbed in.

"My son is going to miss you, we are all going to miss you." I turned to look a Luke.

He has been my privet pilot since I started all this and now he was heading back to Washington in the morning.

"Well I have plenty of space your still welcomed over when the kids get out of school for the summer." I say

He gave me a hug before walking over to the plane to put 'Her' way for the night.

"Are we going to like the new place?" Tor asked

"I hope so, I mean you two like the farm in Kentucky." I say as we started on our way.

"You got a Farm?" Kayla asked playing with Gia Elizabeth.

"It's a ranch the man who owned it before me had horses." I say looking around for a Burger King.

"We have horses?!"

"No...No horses we have Rufus, Wile E. and Spike we don't need horses yet." I say

We mad the needed stop for dinner before making the drive up to the ranch. It was the same as the ranch in my dreams but I was sure to have any and all trees close enough to the house to cause damage if they fall removed.

Arizona sat up as we drove closer to the house her blue eyes wide as she looked all around.

"Callie?"

I pulled the SUV to a stop and looked at her as she looked at the house wide-eyed.

"I saw it months ago when I told you I was going to leave. I couldn't pass it up I had to buy it and I need to make a few changes. And I remember you talking about how the house in your dreams was your dream home." I say

"You...this is ours?" She asked.

"Yes, how about you go let us in and I will get the girls." I say handing her the keys.

"Kayla Tor you two help mom get dinner in the house then when I get in you two can pick rooms." I say.

I watched them move with the bags to the door where Arizona stopped to run her Fingers over the large wooden door. I gave a smile and started to unload the girls when the another SUV pulled up.

"This place is amazing."

I looked up to see Jane and Maura walking gave me a hug a kiss on the cheek before taking the handle of Giada and Gia Elizabeth's chair and headed for the house, Kate wiggled out of Jane's Arms and ran as fast as she could after her Mom.

Maura stopped at the opened door and waited with a smile for Kate to reach her. Kate stopped and looked at Gia Elizabeth before walking in be for her.

"Is Kate wearing a prada suit?" I asked when the diapered from view.

"Eh I can't stop Maura from buying baby Prada just like she can't stop me from watching the game with Kate." Jane says as we walked over to her SUV.

"Shes really upset about being apart from us, I'm sorry about doing that." I say as we opened the kennels for the dogs to get out the SUV and run around.

"Maur never had the family she has now and sometimes I forget that after all these years she still has hard times. Shes so smart and not many things bother her anymore but I think the emotions sneak up on her. " Jane says

"So you three going back To Boston?" I ask

"Yeah I want to be settled in before the baseball season starts. I'm going to take Kate to see her first Sox game."

Jane looked so happy when she said that.

"Hey um Maura told me to keep my mouth shut and I know she's in there telling Arizona. But I have to tell you it feels wrong not to."

"Tell me what?"

"Maura is pregnant,She always talks about having a large family and well like you we want to enjoy our kids before we are too old and miss them growing up." Jane said.

"Mami come on its getting late!" Kayla called from the door.

"Come on let's have a drink for the road." I say before calling the dogs.

Jane had to be one of my closest friends we had a lot in common and not just with the whole extra parts. We enjoyed sports and a good cold beer. And since I didn't have a home team in sports she used that to make me a Boston fan.I was going to miss just hanging out with her and the kids on sundays and watching whatever game is on.

"How is Lexie?" She asked as we walked into the house.

"She is great, she and April have this strange we are just friends thing going on. April married Jackson as you know But that isn't going to work."

"Yeah I heard her family are religious nuts."

"Yes they are they gave her hell for hanging out and working with let them pushs her into marrying him but its not going to end well." I say

I wanted April to be happy she was part of my little family I made but I knew marring Jackson wasn't what she wanted. But she never wants to disappoint her Dad anymore than she has by working with me.

So now we are here, Lexie wondering around the world in search of something she already has but cant have because of people hate for anything that is different from them.

##############################################

ARIZONA

Watching Calliope say goodbye to Kate was heartbreaking, the little girl had the biggest crush on my wife. She didn't want to let her go once she was in the house so Callie had to walk around for the remainder of the time with her on her hip until she fell to sleep. Then with quick goodbyes Maura and Jan was on there way back to Boston.

"I'm going to miss them." I say as we lock up the house.

"Me too." Callie says

She pulls me into a hug and gave me the most tender kiss I have ever had.

She looked at me once we pulled apart.

"I love you Arizona and now we can have the life that we both wanted."

I smiled at her before pulling her into another kiss, things started to get heated when the girls started to cry.

"Lets get them into bed then we can heand to bed." I say

The weekend was full of getting the kids ready for school on Monday. We took walks around the Ranch and and went into town to do didn't get as much done but enough that the kids had what they needed for school on Monday.

You would think that people would swamp us given who we are but they just let us go on about our day. And on Monday we took Tor and Kayla to school together and all the kids was over joyed to see Callie and I but that was it.

And now I was relaxing in bed while my ever loving wife took care of the twins and cleaned up after the morning meal.

"Wilie E get off the couch and go out!"

I hear the muffled growl of Callie from down the must be letting them out in the back yard.

"Ok so the girls are all fed and taking a nap the dogs are out enjoying the back yard and I have this for you." Callie says sitting next to me.

She held out the reddest rose I have ever seen in my life. But when I touched it I relized it wasn't a real Rose.

"Calliope where did you , what is this its beautiful." I say gentlly taking it from her.

"Its from Japan, I saw it while I was out one night with Jane and Harris. Its made of Jade and Ruby its beautiful like you."

I looked down at it and ran my fingers over it. Placing it on the bed side table and pulled her into a kiss.

"You are...So damn romantic...I never know what I did to have you love me." I say between kisses.

Callie pulled away and looked at me like it was the first time she was ever seeing me.

She started to strip once down to her boxers she climbed under the covers with me. I hiss when her hot skin molds to my half naked body. when we returned home and I was told to go relax I stripped down to my underwear and tank top before geting under the covers.

I wasn't in the mood for all the making out I ripped my top off and pushed her on to her back.

"I want you Calliope I want to ride you until you fill me up and it spills out." I say kissing her.

I can feel her her hard dick rubbing me through her boxers. I sat up high enough to push her shorts down and she kicked them off. She reached around and ripped the back of my thong before pulling it off and throwing it off the bed. She lined herself up with me and roughly pulled me down on her while thrusting up into me.

"OH FUCK!" I yell

I started to roll my hips as I roll her nipples between my fingers.

"My god you feel so good Arizona." Callie hisses

She sat up and wrapped her arms around me .

She started to slowly lick up my neck to my ear where she started to suck in time with her thrust. I felt myself start to gush as my walls started to spasm. That was one of many erogenous zone on my body that out of all my lovers Callie was the only one to fine them all.

"God Arizona you fell so good."

"Calliope I love how you feel inside of me, so deep." I moan letting my head fall back.

I felt Callie's long hot tongue trace from my chin down my neck to my breast. Now Callie has stamina like the RoadRunner, but we haven't been intimate in a mouth. so I was happy to get this first orgasm out the way that way we can take our time as long as the girls say sleep.

She started to moan into my chest and run her nails down my back before cuming with a long moan. I felt her let go with one final thrust before going to work on making me cum.

"Oh my god Calliope really?" I ask as I make my way down the hall.

I can hear her husky laugh coming from the kitchen. I love to hear Callie talk, it is perfect in my book.

"I told you when I was done with you walking wasn't going to be on your list of things to do." She said walking over to the couch where I was now sitting.

"That you did, But I have a interview Wednesday." I say

"Baby you will be fine by then. I will do all the work today and tomorrow."She says kissing me on my head.

My wife is something, when I reached my new class on my first day there was a single rose and card waiting for me on my desk. The smile on my face was enough to make the young teens stop as they walked in to take there seats.

I moves up from teaching 7th grade to High School,it was a lot eazier to be open in a high school than in a middle school or lower. I admit I wanted to go back to teaching 7th grade that was the last year before kids turn into little shits.

"Ok good morning everyone as you know I am Mrs. Robbins Torres." I say giving them a smile when I got a good morning.

Since I am qualified to teach all grades picked Junor and Sinor History and Biology, two of my favorite subjects.

"Well since it is your first day with me I want to get to know you, also give you an little extra time to finish that report that was due today."

Half the class let out a relived sigh, I wouldn't see this group of classes until that gave them time to get it done before I turned into the no bullshit teacher.

we spent the time going around the room talking about what we liked and making jokes before it was my turn.

"I have a question." Jordan asked

I liked him already, I could tell he was smart and he had the longest hair I have seen on any back man. It was nicely braided and pulled back out of his face.

"OK?"

"We all know that you married The President, and lets face it like it or not she has done wonders for the economy. But I have heard tons of stories as to why she left, but what was the real reason?"

"Yeah I heard she cheated and you gave her an ultimatum." Ashley said.

I knew from the very moment I looked at her she was going to be the one that gave me hell in one way or the other.

"No she didn't cheat and I didn't cheat, all the rumors that you have heard are just that. Calliope left the White House because while she loves this country she loves her family more. There is a large down side to being a President of any Country. Your family takes a back seat to your work, a lot of people think that the President just sits in the White House all day and thats not true. A lot of the time they are out of the state or in meetings for hours or even out of the Country." I say just as the bell rung.

I moved behind my desk and Jordan walked over to me.

"Mrs. Robbins Torres can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm on the school paper and I wanted to know if I could do a peace on you and and the President? I have been looking for something to do on my last year and I want to do something to get the colleges to look at me. They want something big because they want me to do something to stand out." He says

"Sure, I will ask Calliope I'm sure she will say yes but let me ask. I should have your answer next time I see you." I say.

He smiled and ran out the class to get to his next class.

####################################################

Callie

It was strange to be at home alone with nothing to do. I had the girls and I love to be at home with them and I am getting to catch up on the time I have missed. But they sleep a lot and now thats what they are doing now, and I have nothing to do.

I still haven't made up my mind if I wanted to go to work as a Lawyer of be a stay at home mom. It wasn't like we needed the money, we are set for life with the money we have. But I wanted to do something to past the time in between the time everyone leaves and come home.

Picking up the baby monitor I went out to the porch to look over the yard. I couldn't think of anything that I wanted to do more then be at home with my kids. It was time for me to be happy, to make something out of this sorry ass bloodline.

I turned and started for the door when I heard the sound of a car. Turning I saw Arizona parking next to my SUV, the back doors opened before the car was even off and Kayla and Tor jumped out.

"Hey how was School?" I asked when the both ran up and hugged me.

They smiled and ran into the house I shrugged and looked to Arizona whom looked tired and more then pissed off. My smile fell from my face as I walked over to her.

"Hey whats wrong?" I ask

My gut twisted into a knot when she wouldn't look at me.

"Arizona whats wrong?" I ask lifting her chin so she would look at me.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"On my way to pick up the kids I got a call From Tim, He told me that Veronica got sick early Friday and passed early Saturday morning."

My eyes widen.

"When do we leave?" I asked

Veronica was a complete bitch but she was my sister and no matter how they feel she was Tor and Kayla's mother.

"We don't"

"What?" I wasnt sure if I heard her.

"We don't...Tim and her parents had survives on Wednesday."

"And hes just calling you now? What about Torres and Kayla, they love Veronica no matter what she did, they dont get to say goodbye?"

I ran my hands through my hair, this was a mess.

"I havent told them they are having such a good day Calliope I dont know what to say to them."

Arizona broke down and started to cry and I wrapped her in my arms. There was a small part of her that will always love Veronica, I know that. She had to love her to have kids with her.

"I'm not even crying for myself, I did that long ago when I learned she was sick. I'm crying because Kayla and Torres wanted to take part more in getting to know her again. They wanted to have her in their lives enough so she knew they still loved her...OH my god she was going to come tomorrow so we can take them to see her." Arizona started what I called her stress cry.

"Oh god." I say pulling her hands out of her hair.

Whenever Arizona would cry out of stress she would grab hold of the roots of her hair to a point where she would have a headache after.

"Arizona I want you to go call your mom and find out what happen and I will talk to the kids." I say kissing her head.

Arizona sat in the middle of the living room floor playing with Giada and Gia Elizabeth. She wiped at her eyes and went back to playing with the girls, I couldn't help but cry myself at the sound of Kayla and Tors cries was a lot to take in.

"How are they?" Arizona asked

"They are sleeping, Tor is in the bed with Kayla. They never want to Talk Tim at all but they want to go see her grave." I say sitting down next to her on the floor.

Arizona curled up next to me and watched as Gia Elizabeth played with a suffed lemer while looking up at us with one raised brow.

"I want to be sure that if anything should happen to us they will be taken care of."

"I know but I'm going on Monday to Boston, Daniel called me after you got off the phone with out Veronica saw the error of her ways."

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked as the girls climbed into our laps.

"He didn't tell you this because he knows how much Tim's actions still hurt Veronica and Tim had an argument weeks before and days before her death about her WILL."

"What about it?"

"She signed everything over to me..."

"What?!"

"I know thats the same thing I said...I mean everything"

"What...I don't understand." Arizona says

"She signed over her money her cars her houses everything,even her parental rights to Daniel." I say softly.

Arizona's head snapped around so fast that I thought she may have broke something.

"Daniel?, why did she do that?" She asked

"I dont know thats why Im going Monday to find out what is going on." I say

Arizona looked down at our interlocked hands and at the sleeping girls.

"Ok, I don't understand Veronica's actions but I trust that you will find out what is going on." She says.

We sat for an hour just looking off into space off in our own little world.

"I have a student, His name is Jordan Franklin, he's very smart and talented. He took up Journalism because the Colleges he applied to his junior year told him that if he had something that really stood out he would have a better chance at getting into any school he wanted."

This conversation was better then the one we was having.

"Ugh whatever happen to good grades and a high GPA getting you into school?" I asked as we stood and took the girls to their room for the night.

Spike went into Kayla's room and layed at to foot of her bed. Wilie E wcame into the room with me and Arizona and lay between the two cribs while Rufus lay at the end of the hall keeping anyone from coming in.

"So Jordan went out on a limb and asked me if I would as the elusive President Torres if she would do a interview for his journalism class and the school paper."

I looked at Arizona as she started to look for something to wear to bed.I didn't give interviews didn't like them I really didn't trust them.

"OK."

She looked up at me with a shocked look, I'm sure she wasn't sure that I was going to say no.

"BUT...He has to write out everything he wants to ask and send them home with you and I will answer them. Then I will send them back he can pick what he want's to ask and talk about with me. Then we can have a dinner or something with his family and do everything." I say say laying on the bed.

Arizona gave me a smile before climbing on top of me and started to kiss me all over my face.

"Are you getting soft." She says laughing.

"Am not." I say going for her ribs.

"No No!"

Arizona started to laugh as I ran my fingers over her ribs. We rolled around on the bed as she tried to get away when she realized she wasn't going to win she tried to curl into a ball. Her knee hit me right between the legs.

"Oh my god." I gasped and rolled of the side of the bed.

"Oh Callie Im sorry!" Arizona jumped of the bed and knelt by me.

"Its ok." I gasp.

####################################################

Arizona

I miss Calliope I missed her before she left late Sunday had to leave after the kids was in bed or she wouldn't have been able to leave. We was lucky to find a daycare for the girls at the last minute, it wasn't something Callie liked too much and i had to make a mental note to ask her about these things. I knew a lot about her and there wasn't much I didn't know but I knew that there was things that she long said she didn't want to talk about.

But we are going to talk about that if she likes it or not.

For now I'm at work watching the clock for whatever reason the students didn't want to work and it was the last class of the day.

"Clark you had two months to do this project plus a three extra days and you have nothing?" I asked the boy.

No wonder he was failing the class.

" I have other obligations." He said looking around like he was some kind of prince.

I knew Clark Drew, he was the school golden boy.

"Other obligations, you mean football."

The class started to laugh when He stood up and started to flex.

"Well I hop you enjoyed those other obligations because you played your last game friday." I say over the chatter.

"What?!" He said after it got quiet.

"You played your last game friday and any other sport at this or ANY school in the United States." I say

"You can't do that!" Clark yelled

"Oh I can't Mr. Drew, outside now."

I pointed to the door and he huffed out the class.

"You are in danger of failing Clark and you think I'm playing with you!" I hiss at him.

"The fact that you have made it this far is amazing."

"All the other teachers say I'm doing just fine."

"Only the one that are friends with your father, it is impossible for you to be in the 11th grade when you can't read Clark." I say softly.

He gave me a look that asked how I knew, it wasn't hard for me to find out or anyone to find out if they cared to call on him.

"Its not hard to find out when your mind isnt clouded by your fathers are not going to get anywhere like this Clark, so from this point on you will not play sports. You need to get yourself together in a short time before you are kicked out into the real world.

"I dont have to do a damn thing I have people to do the work for me." He said with a smug look.

"No you don't the people your father keeps are opportunist you will lose every last dime you have in months because you cant read, and if you cant read you wont know what any contract says that you put your name on and people will take advantage of you." I say.

I looked at him before turning and going back into my class.I have no idea what they thought they was doing with that boy but it stops here.

" Mom when is Mama coming home?" Tor asked after two days.

"Um." I looked up at the clock and smiled

"She should be home anytime now." I say.

Just as soon as the words left my mouth I heard the front door close and the sond of keys being tossed on the counter.

"Arizona? Babies?" Callie called and we all climbed off the bed.

Giada and Gia Elizabeth was the first out the room briefly clogging the door when they both tried to get out the room tripping over each other.

"Hey."

The smile on Calliopes face always makes everything better, she makes things better.

"Oh you two seem bigger than when i left."

"They are." I say from where I was standing.

I let the kids have there time with Callie as always because I get to climb all over her later.

I had to take a step back when Callie looked up at me, her deep brown eyes locked on me before the narrowed. she looked me up and down before looking into my eyes.

"Later." She says simply befor going back to the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

WRF 5

CALLIE POV

I didn't mean for my demand of time later to be as demanding as it came out but the reaction I got was more then I could ask for. Arizona went right to the kitchen to make me something to eat.

"What are you doing?" I asked moving over to her and stopping her.

"OK Calliope stop, what is?"

"What's what?" I ask taking my plate from her.

God I knew she was going to ask about these things, i don't want to talk about these thing.

"My father was a good man, he loves us but there are things that I hate about him. He expects mother to have his food ready for him. Have his clothes ready anything that he wants she has to do when he wants no matter the time."

I put the plate down and ran my hands through my hair.

"It bordered abusive at some points when she wasn't fast enough for his liking and by the time I moved out he was too much to handle."

"But he seems so nice." Arizona says

"Thats because he lost everything when mom signed over every single dime to me and left him to live out her dream of traveling around the world. He meant a woman that kicked his ass into shape when it came to what he wanted her to do and what will be done. But all those years was enough for me to not want to be like that, I don't want you to do anything like my mother had to do." I say.

"And the thing about the nannys?"

"Oh I just don't like idea of them, I grew up a rich kid Arizona. Mom took good care of me she took me to school and picked me was there for every student parent lunch and every play. I remember looking around at one of the plays I was in when i was 7 and noticed that almost half my class had nannys there in place of there parents. Not that there horrible people they are great people. I just dont want my kids to think that I'm to busy for them." I say going back to making my plate.

"Callie...Calliope look at me."

Arizona took my face in her hands.

"I do what I do for you because I want to not because you make me...Unless we are in bed, but even then I want to do wait ever you ask within reason. I would kick your pretty ass if you ever got out of line." She says.

I have to smile at what she says, I have no doubt that she would, Arizona is very clear headed and she keeps me grounded. I leaned in an gave her a tender kiss.

"Now eat your dinner and tell me about what happened in Boston."

I sat at the table and started to eat as I tried to think of a good place to start. when I relized there wasn't any I just told her what Veronica did.

"Well she basicly left everything in my control she wrote me a letter saying how sorry she was for what she did and could only hope that you would forgive her. She gave me her rights to Daniel she he would have a chance to grow up knowing his sisters and brother." I say.

"What about Tim?"

"Well there isn't much he can do, I am Daniel's bioligicl Family and so are you, I am intitaled to see him. Vieronica stressed in her will that this was in no way meaning that she wanted me to take away his rights she just wants Daniel to know his family. Tim has changed over the years and i guess He satrted to show his true colors over the past months."

Arizona looked at me without a word and I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"It wasn't that I didn't forgive her I just didn't under stand why she did what she did. I do belive we would have came to an end at some point because it was always you from the second I saw you it was always you. And when I saw you on the school trip, that just made it all come together." Arizona says giving me a smile.

It felt so good to have Arizona back in my arms again after so many days of being without her. After I had my dinner I went to check in on my babies before heading to our bedroom intent on taking a quick shower and climbing into bed with my wife. But when I reache d the room I could hear the sound of water running and the smell of bail oils filled the air.

"I miss you." She says turning and straddling my hips.

"I miss you too...Oh"

Arizona didn't say anything there was no four play, she just reached between us and started to stroke me until I was hard enough to slip inside her.

"Fuck Arizona." I hiss

At the feel of her walls clamping down around me I knew I had a long night ahead of me. And in the morning I was going to be sore but it was well worth it.

You cant tell me I made a mistake by marrying Arizona, this woman is amazing. Like now its after 2 am and she is still wide awake rubbing the back of my neck and back as we lay in bed. She thinks I'm sleeping and for a while I was but I woke up when I felt her get up the door opened and the jiggle of dog tags could be heard. She wasnt gon long befor coming back and softly closed the door before climbing back in bed.

"You know in my dream this is when you go missing with dad."

It wasn't long after after she got back in bed that she said this.

"You went to confront Mark about trying to rape me...Even in my dreams you are brave and strong." She says

I could hear the sound of rain starting to pour out the sky and she pulled me closer.

"I dont know what I would do if I ever lost you Calliope. I feel bad for saying this but; but I don't think I really loved Veronica. I mean I loved her but not in anyway as much as I love you. Like i said before we wouldn't have lasted because I know we are destined to be together,But Im so scared so scared that I'm going to lose you some how." She says

I pick that moment to speak up.

"You're not going to lose me we will be together for the rest of our lives. We will be what people think about when they write epic love stories and our love will be written in the heavens." I say pulling her closer.

Kayla

I dont think I will ever get over this even after all these years it still hurt to the very pit of my soul. When Mama said you just know when you meet your soulmate I put it in my head that I wanted to have what she and Mom has. That perfect but not without its fights love the kind that people write and make movies about.

So when I got the call all I could remember was how could a love like that be taken away from us? It wasn't possible.

But here I am after all these years 8 long years I stand right infront of my childhood home.

"Where are we going baby?"

I look down at the hand that slipped into mine then up into green eyes.

"I have to take you to a specal place, Gia never lets anyone come back here." I say

We walked down the path for 5 minutes before coming to a clearing.

"Oh my god this is so beautiful." Mave said letting go of my hand and walking slowly over to the white Marble pool.

I watched as she ran her hands over a column and bent down to smell one of the roses that was in full bloom.

"Whats that out there?" She asked when I reached her side.

she was pointing to the Marble structure that sat on the lone island that sat in the middle of our man made lake.

"Let sit." I say moving her over to sit under the lager tree.

The same tree I played in growing up.

"We had this place built after our moms died, we wanted them to be some where they loved and could rest without having people trample all over them or take pictures of them. Mama Callie hated people taking her picture without asking. It costed a shit load of money but we wanted to give them something beautiful."

Mave looked at me then back out over the water.

"So 1,800 feet from all sides is a tomb where Mom and Mama rest on a little island away from all the negative of the world. You are the first that Gia Elizabeth has agreed to let come back here."

"What about Jenny?"

Jenny is Gia's girlfriend and they have been together since she 2nd year of college. She lives out here with her and its a blessing for the rest of us because we didn't want to sell the Ranch but we couldn't bring ourselves to live here for too long. I guess the one that was always the smallest be came the strongest.

"Not even Jenny not yet anyway but she will." I say looking back over the water.

it was quiet for a moment.

"What happen to them you said they was in there late 40's?" She asked

I forget sometimes that Mave is the only person I ever meant that didnt know who my mom and moma was. Shes from Irland and never followed politics of any kind it started too many fights and she wasn't the type of person who cared much for it.

"Yes they shared the same birth month just one year apart, Mom's is on the 9th of August and Moma's is on the 31st. 22 days apart, they always pick a day between there birthdays to go out and celebrate...On the way home A drunk driver Tboned the town car they had rented for the night." I say

It was all too much still to talk about and I hoped Mave wouldn't ask anything more, and I was relived when she just gave me a sad smile.

"Its getting late we should get back." She says softly.

As we stand I took a last look around the privet little heaven we made for the two most amazing women in the world and we started our way back to the house. Mave stumbled and paused for a minute just looking at one of the benches that we just passed.

"Baby you ok?" I asked a little worried that she was getting one of her killer headaches.

"No yea Im fine."

She went to take another step and froze again.

Ok now I'm sure your head is bothering you, I should have never let you talk me into sitting out in this heat." I say picking her up briddle style.

"Yea."She said looking over my shoulder

"Calliope what have I told you about walking around spooking people, You cant do that."

"I didn't set out to spook anyone I just wanted to see the woman that tamed our oldest Priencess."

Brown and blue eyes watched the two walk up the path. Green eyes still locked on them.

"You think she can see use?"

"I'm not sure Arizona I mean I dont think so."

Mave smiled and gave a wave mouthing the words bye.

"I guess she can see us."

Arizona and Callie stood watching as the two disappeared down the path.

"Care to take another walk love?" Callie asked

"If its with you always." Arizona said wrapping her arm around Callies.

The two walked off into the dark happy in knowing that the last of there children has found love.

Fin


End file.
